My Queen
by Trollstookmylife
Summary: When poppy becomes Queen everything is fine but when someone comes over for a visit things just change . Poppy is forced to marry that someone but will branch win her heart fast enough or will that someone be the king of troll village?
1. Beginning

Hi I'm poppy I love to sing and dance and my absolute favorite hugging. But once I became queen my life changed to a happy one to a life no one wants ... So come on and follow me on the life of a queen since this is my story or well .. me and branch's story..


	2. Chapter 1

" princess poppy do you promise to give your loyal and praise to this kingdom of trolls "peppy said as he holded a beautiful crown made of the most expensive leafs in troll village. Poppy was crying slightly at the sight of her crown HER crown . Today was the day she was becoming queen and it was also the most important day for a royal to take the responsibility of the throne and the people poppy cleared her throat as she cleaned her puffy pretty glittery dress and looked at her dad with trustworthy eyes .

" I cross my heart and pledge my soul that I will never put myself first before my people. I promise to give my loyal and praise to my kingdom and to never give up to make troll village a bigger prettier place for trolls to live in perfect harmony . I promise to take the responsibility of the throne as the next ruler of this kingdom and these people "poppy said as she looked at her people with trustworthy eyes . All her people bowed at there next ruler . Biggie bowed at his friend slash queen , Smidge bowed at her friend. The whole snack pack bowed at there queen so did the village. Poppy looked around and smiled at her people and friends. Once she layed her eyes on branch she blushed slightly at the sight of him . He smirked at her and put one hand behind his back before bowing at his queen .

"Now whoever agrees poppy should be queen please cheer All haul queen poppy "peppy said looking at the village who were standing there nodding .

"ALL HAUL QUEEN POPPY " the entire village cheered. Poppy smiled widely at her people as she turned her attention back on her dad who was smiling widely at her she felt her heart warm up at the happiness inside her .

" Princess poppy my sweet daughter and my sweet ruler . I here and pronounce you No longer princess of troll village you shall take this responsibility of the queen and be the best you can . Poppy I here by call you Queen poppy of troll village " peppy said as he put the beautiful crown on her hot pink head . Poppy smiled as she bowed at his dad to show her honor , she turned around to look at her people smiling and cheering at her wich made her heart flutter in a happy way . She then turned to look at her dad .

" I promise I won't be a failure dad " poppy said trustworthy making her promise clear . Peppy smiled at his daughter and pet her cheek .

" You never will now go have fun with your friends and people they are so happy to see you as there queen I'll be at the snack table if your looking for me " peppy said as he nodded and walked to her friends who were running to her in excitement.

"oh mah gah your crown is so pretty can I touch it " chenille said as she admired the crown from afar . Poppy giggled as she took it off gently and gave it to them so they could see .

" Just be careful guys " poppy said as she turned her attention to her other friends who were smiling at her widely.

" So do you feel anything different more in charge or ya know different " DJ asked. Poppy shrugged not knowing how to answer to admit she felt the same with just a bit more of responsibility in her .

" I feel the same actually I just feel like I have more responsibility In my life than usual " poppy said shrugging her shoulders.

" Cool Look mr. dinkles that's my friend right there " biggie said as he hugged his pet worm poppy giggled at her friend and his pet cuteness. She turned around as she saw chenille giving back her crown . She smiled as she took it from them gently.

" Thanks poppy now we gotta run we wanna make you a new dress as a present for your coranation so bye Pops cya " chenille said as she took off with her sister. Poppy giggled a bit as she put the crown back on her head fixing it a bit on her head .

"Hey Pops "

poppy turned around as she saw the only guy in the village that made her throat stuck and made her stomach tingling inside , she took a deep breath before turning around completely to face him only to see his cute smile on his cute little handsome face.

" h-hey "poppy stuttered at him . He gently walked up to her as he touched her forehead making her blush a lot more than what she already was . He sighed and moved his hand away from her to see her pretty little eyes closed . He chuckled and took her hands in his he leaned in till his nose was touching hers she blushed and opened her eyes slightly to see his beautiful blue ocean eyes .

"I wanna show you something special c'mon " Branch said as he pulled her by the arm poppy stood still as a statue and said nothing. Branch looked behind and saw her entire face red .

" What about the coranation they will notice I'm not there "poppy said shyly giggling slightly. Branch smiled and nodded .

"They won't notice " Branch said before grabbing her pink hand in his again and walking her towards the forest...


	3. Chapter 2

" where are we going Branch ?" Poppy said as she and branch passed some leafs and sticks thru the dark cold forest . Branch stopped for a brief second and answered her quickly

" it's somewhere you've been before " branch said as a very simple answer . Poppy tilted her head in confusion but shook it off as branch started walking again . She ran towards him and reached for his wrist but at doing that she slipped on a stupid rock wich was on the floor she fell towards Branch and bumped onto him once she did she was on top of him blushing like a idiot.

" Um uhh I'm sorry .." poppy mumbled and stood up straight and looked away awkwardly . She then noticed branch starring at her she blushed more and closed her eyes wanting to just run away and forget this all happened in the first place .

" Um a simple do you need help would be ok " branch said sarcastically as he was still on the floor . Poppy looked at him and immediately took her hand out reaching for him . He took her hand and got up once he did his face was immediately close to hers . Poppy yelped and took a step back causing her to let go of his hand he blushed but shook it off .

" C'mon were almost there anddd please watch were your going next time ok " branch said and started walking again like if nothing happened wich was normal he was usually really good at forgetting things fastly. She stood there for a few more minutes before finally very slowly started walking .

They walked for a few minutes before branch stopped walking and looked at poppy who was right behind him. He smiled at her cute little expression but of course she will always be cute to branch . Poppy wanting to get a better look she stepped forward only to be stopped by branch .

" What we gotta keep going why'd we stop anyway ..?" Poppy asked putting her hands on her hips . Branch smiled and grabbed her cheeks he squeezed her cheeks in a playing way and giggled. Poppy blushed and took his hands off of her before she became a blushing mess .

" What was that about ?" Poppy said . Branch smirked handsomely wich made her heart jump and made her cheeks go hot.

" Your super cute my queen you know that right" Branch said smirking at her . Poppy blushed at his compliment and looked around trying to avoid eye contact. He chuckled at her before grabbing her hands in his making her look at him with wide eyes .

" You are cute very cute and very pretty my queen now that I've confessed that c'mon this is what I wanna show you " Branch said before removing the leafs from the entrance. Poppy gasped at the sight but immediately put a disappointment face on as she raised one eyebrow and looked around.

" Really your bunker?"Poppy said sarcastically as she looked at him . Branch chuckled at her reaction of the bunker .

" My Queen there's something inside the bunker I wanna give you " Branch said . Poppy raised one eyebrow and shook her head and sighed.

" Fine c'mon " poppy said as she walked to the entrance of the bunker with branch right behind her chuckling all the way at her cute pretty expression.

 **A-N hey guys ish me haha okie welp tomorrow ish my b-day and I turn 12 so YAY . And I'm not gonna be available tomorrow sowy guys and I must go now but chap coming soon ! Bye love y'all !**


	4. Chapter 3

As they walked down the halls of the bunker poppy the queen became very bored and believe me when she gets bored she gets ... bored it's something only uhh she goes through it can annoy a lot of people especially him .

" I'm boerddddddddddddd " poppy whined as she pretend to fall dramatically on the floor and pretended to be hyperventilating . Branch rolled his eyes and sighed and smiled as he walked up to her . He crossed his arms around his chest .

"I can always give my present to someone else you know that right ? "Branch said smirking . Poppy opened her eyes slightly and glared at him from down low . She sighed and put her legs up .

" Well you can always drag me ya know "poppy said and giggled at his expression. He growled under his breath and grabbed her legs pulling her towards his room .

It took I while since poppy wouldn't WALK but he eventually made it . He huffed a puff of air and let her legs go . She smiled and clapped her hands in amusement.

" Yay we made it now why're we here ?"poppy asked as she explored the room wich was just rocks and soil and ewww slug slime . He smiled and left the room for a bit as he went to another room . She tilted her head in confusion but shook it off as she saw his shadows coming back she pretended to look back at the wall.

"here come "Branch said as he signaled her to come . She looked at him and walked to we're he was sitting . She sat on the bed and looked curiously at what he was holding it was a Golden box with silver hearts around it . It looked kinda old like it was someone else's wayyyyy before it got in the hands of branch's. She smiled and waited till he talked.

"So this was my grandmas you well you know a bit about her since I kinda told you about her .."branch whispered. Poppy slightly nodded agreeing that it was true .

" I -Well she .. she said that when I really cared or loved someone to give them this special necklace it was my grandmas my moms and now I really wanna give it to you since I really care about you ... "branch said above a whisper as he blushed madly not wanting to make eye contact with her . She smiled at him and grabbed his chin and gently made him look at her ..

shit..

uhhh those eyes , those lips ... that hair he would play so long with it was just so .. soft... Her strawberry and bubblegum sent filling his nose .. she was just perfect in every single way she didn't need beauty sleep to make her look beautiful cause she's doing that all on her own .. he leaned towards her till his chin was laying by her chest .. he smiled at her warmth and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close . Poppy smiled and hugged him back as she also was loving the feeling of him on her .. he snuggled on her and kept on smelling her ..

" Thanks .." poppy said as she took the necklace as he handed her the box . He nodded and pulled her close all over again... he loved her he ...uhhh dammm he loved her ...

he looked up at her pretty little eyes looking in his .. he smiled as he leaned in towards her lips wanting to catch her lips on his .. she smiled and did the same ... as there lips were so close ... they heard a scream... they both parted from each other as they looked around in worried and scared they were about to go when...

" HELP ME ! "

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

" HELP ME "

Poppy froze in spot like it was the last thing she had to do in her life . She closed her eyes wanting all this to be a dream wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Her breathing hitched a bit as she breathed much faster . Branch looked at her and slowly tried to put his hand on her arm but she flinched before he did so . He retracted his arm and his face exchanged to a unhappy one ..

" poppy what's wr-" branch said but was cut off as poppy put her hand on his mouth shushing him .

" I gotta go .. stay here and don't leave " poppy said as she took her hand off his mouth . Branch immediately grabbed her hand before she left the bunker. She looked in back of her to see a sad branch and a worried one to . He sighed and it was so easy to see tears in his eyes . She sighed and sat back down ...

" look branch this is something very important I have to handle on my own as my people are in danger I need to go .. it's my responsibility to do so .. please your one of my subjects I need to keep you safe as well also I think I know who it is .. please don't worry " poppy said as she smiled warmly at him wanting to make sure he was ok before she left . He frowned and took her hand off . She gasped slightly and looked at him ...

" no, poppy you are not going out there on your own , you will let me go ok? , if no I swear I'll kill myself" Branch said as he had a very stern look on his face . Poppy looked at him before looking back down sadly..

" ok , you can come but please do not be overprotective around me once we come out _"_ poppy said hopefully he won't it just embarrass her at some points but she does find it kinda cute over how he's so overprotective around people. He glared at her and then smiled .

" Can't promise " Branch said as he smirked. Poppy smiled as she got up . He holded her hand as in a way to say " you ready " . She nodded as they slowly walked to the lever and platform. At the time they got at the top Poppy eyes were widened as she heard the screams getting louder . She immediately opened the door letting go of branch's hand fro a sec . At the time she stepped out she saw moms , kids and parents crying as in fear . She gasped and walked to one of the moms running in the village carrying a baby in her hands . Poppy ran up to her as she grabbed her hand . The mom looked at her and gasped happily but still in tears .

" What happened?" Poppy asked completely worried over what happened while she was gone . The moms happy expression immediately changed to a frighten one as she breathed faster .

" He's - back.." the mom said crying again as she holding her baby close . Poppy widened her eyes as she got in idea in her head ..

" is it him " poppy asked curiously. The mom looked at her sadly before answering quickly..

" yes now I have to go before he comes again.." and with that she ran again into the open . Poppy sighed and got up , she looked at bras ch before she singled him to come . Branch saw this and walked towards her ..

" ok,he's here get the village to safety and I'll handle the jerk ,got it? " poppy asked him making sure he got everything. Branch nodded and smiled a bit..

" got it , then I go find you again got it ? "Branch told her in a way of not letting her go out there on her own . Poppy groaned at this at how stubborn he usually gets when she's in danger.

" Got it , now go go "poppy said as she pushed him slightly. Branch gave her a small hug nuzzling slightly in her neck before very quickly he disappears she took a quick glance at the village before making her way up to where she got her crown . And there she saw the jerk oh wait monster that was doing everything.. her long lost ex .

" JERK " poppy yelld . This caught the attention of the jerk as he slowly walked down from the mushroom he was standing on as he smirked . He had green skin red hair and purple eyes , as he wore I simple shirt with some shorts . He walked down only to see the person that broke his heart 1 year ago when poppy told her father everything about him , he got banished from the village and now he's ready for revenge, to pretty much get her back .

" Hey poppy long time no see *

poppy wided her her eyes at the horrific sound her ears were hearing.

" Jerk " ..


	6. A-N

Ok yes I'm a super dumb jerk for not updating anything but I'm really active on Wattpad more sooo I'm so sorry ! And there should be a update by each book soon even a new book coming your way . So I hope you can forgive me and love you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo * takes deep breath* ooooooooooooooo much !


End file.
